


big break.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, october writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Leia could not believe her luck.She’d just starred in her first play since becoming a student at the Manhattan School of Music, playing Blanche DuBois in a production ofA Streetcar Named Desire, and after it was over, her professor came over and said that there was an audience member who wanted to speak to her.That Lando Calrissian wanted to speak to her.or:  After seeing Leia in her drama school play, respected Broadway director Lando Calrissian invites her to a party where she is introduced to Han Solo.(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	big break.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt at breaking my writer's block day 13. this is really not working.
> 
> yesterday was luke/mara, today it's han/leia. little bit of anakin/padmé in this one but not much. i quite like my han/leia storyline so hopefully you all like it too.
> 
> I researched broadway plays/musicals and the 1977/1978 tony awards and then just replaced some actors/directors with han and lando. go with it.
> 
> also, the role of angel in _best little whorehouse in texas_ was originally named amber, hence her being referred to as amber in this story.
> 
> i stole sana starros from the comics to be lando's wife. it's minor.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> october 13: "This is awkward."

**1978**

Leia could not believe her luck.

She’d just starred in her first play since becoming a student at the Manhattan School of Music, playing Blanche DuBois in a production of _A Streetcar Named Desire_ , and after it was over, her professor came over and said that there was an audience member who wanted to speak to her. 

That Lando Calrissian wanted to speak to her.

Lando Calrissian was one of the most respected Broadway directors there was, and it had just been announced that he was going to direct the new play _The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas_. Lando was notorious for finding new talent from among the drama schools that littered the city, and Leia knew that if she played her cards right, she might be able to get an audition for the production, something that would perhaps jump-start her career.

After being introduced to Lando, they started talking about the play that had just happened and how Lando was more impressed with her than he had been with anyone else in it. When Leia brought up that her male co-lead was the one who was considered to be the best at the school, Lando told her that whoever had decided that was very wrong. The only one with real talent was Leia.

After thanking him profusely for the very kind comment, Leia was surprised when Lando invited her to attend a party at his house on Tuesday night, and she agreed without a second thought. It didn’t matter that her English class started at six p.m. on Tuesdays. She was going to that party.

Lando said goodbye a few moments later and Leia spent a few minutes freaking out because holy shit, Lando Calrissian had just invited her to a party at his house. Then she quickly changed out of her costume and went out into the theater, knowing that her family was waiting for her. She had a bright smile on her face when she spotted them, and she laughed when she was suddenly enveloped in a big hug by her brother. “Nice to see you too, Luke.”

Luke pulled back and grinned. “You were amazing, Leia. Absolutely amazing.”

“Thank you,” Leia said, laughing when Mara gave her a hug. “Are all of you going to hug me? Because you all know that I hate hugs.”

“Of course we are, sweetheart,” Padmé said, walking up to her. “You deserve them after that performance.”

“That performance might have jump-started my career,” Leia said as she hugged her mother. “So I am very happy with the way that things went.”

“You should be, darling,” Anakin said as he hugged her. “You were brilliant.”

“Yeah, well, Lando Calrissian thinks so too,” Leia said, and Mara shrieked. 

“Lando Calrissian?”

“He came to see me backstage,” Leia said, grinning. “He invited me to a party on Tuesday night. I might be able to turn this into an audition for that new play he’s doing and I’m very excited about it.”

“I thought you had a class on Tuesday nights,” Padmé said, giving her daughter a confused look.

“I can miss class for one night, Mama. Besides, if I get a role in this play he’s doing, then I’m dropping out anyway.”

“Getting an education is important, Leia. It will help you with your job in the long run,” Padmé said sternly. 

“Learning how to do calculus is not going to help me with acting,” Leia shot back.

“She’s right,” Anakin said, making Padmé look at him. “Besides, if she gets a role in this play and they have matinee performances, then she wouldn’t be able to attend classes anyway.”

“Be happy for her, Mama,” Luke said. “And don’t worry about the rest of it tonight. The fact that she might be able to get an audition for a Lando Calrissian play is a big deal.”

“I know that you’re right,” Padmé said, sighing. “So I’ll just be happy about tonight.”

“Excellent,” Anakin said, smiling. “How about we all go get some ice cream to celebrate Leia’s performance?”

“Great idea, Dad,” Leia said, grinning. “Let’s go.”

By the time that Tuesday came around, Leia had gone from excited to terrified. Her friend and roommate Jyn was thrilled for her, and when it came time for Leia to get ready to head to the party, Jyn skipped her classes in order to help. They decided upon Leia’s best dress, the one that was sexy yet demure enough for a situation like this, with the thought that if the play was about a whorehouse then showing that Leia could be sexy was a good idea. Jyn helped put Leia’s hair in a sophisticated updo while Leia did her own makeup, and by the time that she had to leave to take the train, Leia looked as professional as she possibly could.

She’d never been happier to know Jyn. 

Leia took the right train to get to where she needed to be, found the correct building, and got into the elevator. On the ride up to Lando’s floor, she smoothed down her skirt and tried to tell herself not to be so nervous. It was just a party. It didn’t matter who might be at it or where it might lead. She was just going to enjoy the night.

Oh, who was she kidding? She just hoped that she didn’t embarrass the hell out of herself that night. 

A woman opened the door and ushered Leia in, introducing herself as Lando’s wife Sana before taking her purse so she could stash it in the room where everyone’s belongings were going. Sana had just told Leia where she could find the food and drinks when Leia heard her name be called out, and she turned to see Lando walking towards her with a big smile on his face. 

This was her chance.

“Mr. Calrissian,” Leia said as he approached her, making both Sana and Lando laugh.

“I’m only Mr. Calrissian when I’m taking auditions,” Lando said. “Please, call me Lando.”

“I will then,” Leia said, and Lando turned to Sana.

“This is the woman who played Blanche that I was talking about.”

“Oh!” Sana exclaimed. “It’s wonderful that you actually came to the party. Sometimes Lando invites people to parties after seeing them in plays and they don’t show up, likely out of nerves. The fact that you’re here is fantastic.”

“Leia, let me introduce you to some people who absolutely need to know your name,” Lando said, and Leia did her best to hide her excitement.

“I can’t wait to meet them.”

Lando took her around the room, introducing her to directors and producers and fellow actors that Leia knew were Broadway superstars. She had conversations about her acting experience outside of playing Blanche and what it was like to be a Skywalker, and she thought she impressed people when she told them that she didn’t want to get anything because of her last name. 

Besides, what was a Skywalker really going to bring to a production except for perhaps a bit more interest when things were announced. Skywalkers were about money and financial services. Acting was a whole different thing.

And then Lando brought her over to a man that was definitely one of the most gorgeous men that Leia had ever seen. He looked up as they approached and Lando gave him a huge smile when they reached him. “Han, I’d like you to meet Leia Skywalker. Leia, this is Han Solo.”

Han Solo. As in the man who’d just won the Tony Award for Leading Actor in a Musical for his role in _The Robber Bridegroom_.

Leia took a deep breath and held out her hand, smiling. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Leia Skywalker,” Han said as he took her hand. “Anakin Skywalker’s daughter?”

“Yes,” Leia said. “But I don’t want to get anywhere just because I’m a Skywalker. I want to get what I achieve on merit.”

“Interesting,” Han mused, letting go of Leia’s hand and sipping at his drink.

“I’ve been looking for you all night, Han,” Lando said. “I absolutely had to introduce you to Leia once I learned a little more about her.”

“I’ve never heard of her,” Han said honestly. “So tell me why she’s here.”

Leia felt a little defensive when Han said that, but Lando just smacked him on the shoulder. “Remember that production of _Streetcar_ at the Manhattan School of Music that I told you to go see? Leia is the actress that plays Blanche and I’m going to make sure that everyone knows about her talent.”

Han glanced over at Leia before turning back to Lando. “So this is her then.”

“This is her,” Lando confirmed, and Leia was confused.

“You’re not going to at least make her read for it?” Han continued, and Leia felt her throat tighten as she processed that sentence. 

Read for it. Read for it. As in reading lines during an audition. Was Lando not even going to make her read for it? 

Holy shit, was she going to get a part in Lando’s new play without having to audition for it?

“My mind is made up,” Lando said, and Leia forced herself to focus. “You really need to go watch her in _Streetcar_. The rest of the cast is forgettable, but she is amazing. I haven’t seen Blanche brought to life in that way in a long time.”

“You’ve seen her act once.”

“Excuse me,” Leia said, interrupting before she realized what she was doing. “What are you talking about?”

Han laughed. “You haven’t even told her yet? Lando.”

“I was waiting for her to meet you,” Lando practically hissed before turning to Leia. “We’re talking about how I want you to portray Amber in the new production I’m directing.”

Leia’s breath caught in her throat but she forced herself to stay calm. “And Amber is?”

“Amber is a featured role in the show,” Lando said, and now Leia really felt like she couldn’t breathe. “Han will be playing the male lead, Ed Earl Dodd.”

“Lando, you don’t even know if she can sing,” Han said seriously. “And she’s definitely not old enough to play Amber.”

“It’s a musical?” Leia asked.

“Yes,” Lando said. “And I know she can sing because I watched her play Chava in _Fiddler on the Roof_ a few months ago. She’s perfect for Amber, Han. And she’s going to be Amber so long as she says yes.”

Lando and Han both looked over at Leia, and Leia forced her nerves and excitement down and put a genuine smile on her face. “I would love to play Amber. I’m very eager to learn more about her.”

“Excellent!” Lando exclaimed. “I’ll talk to you before you leave about meeting up for dinner so I can tell you more about the role. But for now, I want you to get to know Han. From what I’ve been able to learn about you tonight, I am very confident in saying that the two of you are going to marry each other.”

And then Lando turned around and walked away, leaving Han and Leia standing there trying to process what he’d just said.

“Well, um,” Han started, and Leia let out a small laugh.

"This is awkward,” she said, and Han laughed as well.

“You could say that again,” Han said, shaking his head. “Manhattan School of Music, hm?”

“Yes,” Leia said. 

“Julliard,” Han replied.

“Nice.”

“I hope it didn’t come across as though I don’t like _Streetcar_ ,” Han said after a moment. “I love it. My first big role on Broadway was playing Stanley Kowalski.”

Leia shook her head. “No, no, not at all. And I bet you made a great Stanley.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Han polished off his drink and turned to Leia. “What are you drinking tonight?”

“Haven’t had one yet.”

“Then let’s go get one and you can tell me about how school is going,” Han said, walking away before Leia could say a word.

Leia took a deep breath and then started following Han, her mind still spinning. She was about to have a drink with Han Solo. Lando Calrissian had just given her a role in his new musical. She didn’t even know what the new musical was.

Holy shit, she’d just gotten her big break.

She spent the rest of the evening talking to Han and the people who came up to talk to him, and she felt that she held her own in the conversations, something she’d been worried that she wouldn’t be able to do. When it was time to leave the party, Han left at the same time and they rode the elevator down together.

“Can I ask you a question?” Han asked. “What on earth does a Skywalker want to be on Broadway for? You never have to work a day in your life.”

“My parents would absolutely lose their minds if I tried to not work, thank you very much,” Leia countered back. “My family might have some money, but we worked hard to get it and so we work hard to keep it. My parents are allowing my brother and me to pursue our dreams instead of making us work at Skywalker Incorporated, and I want to be an actress. It’s really that simple.”

Han held up his hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to touch a nerve.”

“It’s fine. I’m just so sick of people judging me by my last name,” Leia said, sighing as the elevator came to a stop. 

She walked out of it and the building without looking back, heading to the train station and getting on the right train back to where her apartment was. As she sat there, she thought about Han and the conversations they’d had that night, but mostly on how unbelievably gorgeous he was and how thinking about that was going to be nothing but trouble.

She sort of wanted to cause trouble with Han Solo though.

Oh, this was going to be a problem, wasn’t it?


End file.
